nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Perspective
Perspective is a perspective puzzle-platformer by Nfyre and uploaded to Newgrounds on July 6, 2012. It was featured on Pixel Love on January 28, 2013. The player's goal is to help a dog reach his master near the exit at the end of each level. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move the dog * Up arrow key or Z key - Jump *'X key' - Change perspective * Spacebar - Enter doors Levels As each level progresses, the dog narrates the player about the story of his life with his elderly master, as well as guiding the player with the controls. Changing perspective helps the player complete later levels. Level 1 My master tells me to move to her with the arrow keys. She says to pick up coins along the way. They're for a special surprise. She tells me to follow her through the door with the spacebar. The player moves the dog all the way to the right to reach his master. There is a coin in the middle to collect and a bat that flies just out of his reach. Along the way, the dog tells the player about the basic controls of the game. Level 2 My master tells me to jump to her with the Z button. Good Dog' she says. Remember that if you get stuck, you can press R to restart.'' This level introduces jumping with the Z key. The player must jump over the closest gap to the dog so that he can leap up four steps to get to his master. A coin rests on the foot of each step. Level 3 My master says that there are bad things that will hurt me if I touch them. She says that today is a very special day. Two hazards: spikes and a snake, are introduced in this level. By pressing and holding the jump key, the dog will be able to leap over the snake and spikes to reach the other side. Level 4 She says to achieve the impossible, you only need to change your perspective. (Press X to change perspective) The X key becomes functional in this level, allowing the player to change the perspective of the dog from seeing spikes to coins. When the perspective has been changed, the dog only has to walk all the way to his master, then enter the door behind her. Level 5 That pit looks deep. I hope I don't fall. My master says that today is her birthday. There are three separated platforms in this level: one with the dog and three coins, one with spikes and one with three coins and the dog's master waiting near the exit. Changing the perspective switches the coins to spikes and spikes to coins. First, to get rid of the coins, the dog needs to collect them. After the coins have been collected, the player can then change perspective to safely land on the platform in the middle. The final platform to reach the door can be lept onto after the player changes perspective once more. Level 6 This room seems familiar. But I don't think I can make that jump anymore. This level is similar to its previous, except no middle platform exists. Rather, five bats fly back and forth in between the position of the two opposite platforms. After the dog obtains the coins, changing the perspective will turn the bats into blocks that the dog can jump onto to reach the door. While in midair, the player then has to change perspective so that the dog does not hit the spikes trying to make it to the door. The player can also have the dog maximize the jump so that he lands behind his master, at the door. Level 7 With a change of perspective, even the most dangerous paths...can seem harmless. There is a long, narrow drop separating the dog between the platform he starts on and another one with four snakes. By changing the perspective, all enemies and hazards become coins and blocks. The player only has to guide the dog all the way to their right, being careful not to fall through the gap. Level 8 I need that key to unlock the door. Master tells me that she is turning 87 today. This time, the door to reach the dog's master is locked. The key is situated on a ledge located on the far right of the player. The player only needs to change perspective to collect the key, using the crate as a support to make the jump. The dog can then make his way back to the far left of the player to unlock the door. Level 9 Master reminds me I can restart with the R button. She says that she wishes her son was around to see this day. This level involves changing perspective in midair. First, the dog must change perspective to change the adjacent platform below him into coins and a box. He must then push this box into the small pit with the key. As he leaps for the key, towards the spikes, the player must change the perspective to have him land safely and collect coins instead of hitting the spikes. Afterwards, the dog can make his way through the locked door and to his master. Level 10 She talks about when she found me. On the side of the road. Abandoned. Six bats fly back and forth in groups of three, turning direction when they hit a three block platform. When the perspective is changed, the three stationary blocks become three bats that fly in between the two groups of blocks that were once bats. This level requires good timing as a missed step could result in the dog falling into the pit below. Level 11 This seems a little tricky. My master tells me that her son would have liked me. The player is required to change the perspective at the right moment so that the two bats are farthest to the left of the wall that they hit and the snake is positioned so that it is not touching a wall. First, the dog must collect the three coins to remove the spikes when he changes perspective to change the next three spikes into coins. Push the block onto the former bats and move it to the right so that it is on the same platform as the coins, then collect the key. After leaping on the high ledge with assistance from the block, the player should then change perspective to change the spikes next to him to coins, then fall off the high ledge to the right. The perspective can once again be changed so that the coins after the locked door appear in the place of spikes. Level 12 It's getting a little difficult to keep up with her. Master says she's proud of me. In this level, the dog must collect the coins to avoid hitting spikes when he changes perspective. The goal is to push all three blocks down the high drop into a narrow pit that will allow him to jump up to his master. First, the player should change perspective when the two bats are positioned so that they form an ascending stairway to the highest platform with the snake and three coins. While avoiding the snake, the player should collect all the coins, then change the perspective so that they can push the block into the pit. The player can then change perspective after they have safely landed at their starting point. Two snakes will be wandering back and forth amongst coins. To clear the spikes that stand in the way of the boxes, the player has to change perspective and collect the coins while avoiding the snakes. When all coins have been collected, the player should change perspective again to push the remaining two blocks into the pit. They may have to wait until the snake already in the pit has been aligned with the bottom left corner of the pit before the perspective is changed. The three blocks should form a column which the dog can land on to leap to his master. Level 13 Master says that sometimes you have to take in both perspectives at once. And there may be no easy way out. Rather than one dog and master, two dogs and masters are present in this level. Both dogs move simultaneously in response to the arrow keys to reach both masters on the other side of the room. Because of their simultaneous movements, collecting the coins in this level is not possible, as it would cause the other dog to land on spikes. Instead, both dogs must leap over all objects to get to their masters. On the last spiked platform, there are small gaps between the spikes and the end of the platforms which the dogs can land on, then safely leap to the other end of that same platform. Level 14 Sometimes two different perspectives can conflict. But in the end they always come together. There are two dogs, like in the last level, but only one master this time. Upon starting the level, the player must immediately change perspective to avoid having the dog at the bottom be hit by an oncoming snake. With focus on the bottom dog, the player must guide him over the spikes using the blocks in such a way that both dogs end up on the same ledge simultaneously (perspective must be changed in midair to avoid the bottom dog hitting a snake). The player must also be able to coordinate the bats' movements where the upper dog is with the lower dog's need to jump in midair to avoid being hit by a snake. Keeping the upper dog's perspective so that the spikes are coins, both dogs can then collect the key. As the two dogs fall off their tall ledges, they merge into one dog. He can then unlock the two doors and continue on to his master, who is waiting next to a red door this time. Ending Enemies Enemies will hurt the dog on contact, but can transform into interactive blocks upon change of perspective. *Snakes' - Pace back and forth on the ground. When the perspective is changed, they become pushable blocks. *'Bats' - Similar behaviour to snakes, except they fly back and forth in the air. When the perspective is changed, they become single blocks in the air. Hazards *'Spikes' - Hurt the dog on contact, but can disappear when collected as coins. Interactive objects *'Blocks' - Can be used as platforms, transformed from enemies. *'Keys' - When collected, can unlock doors to reach the exit. *'Coins''' - Can be collected to eliminate spikes when the perspective is changed. Soundtrack Perspective has one looping track that plays over the menu and game itself. The music was composed by Jorge Boscan and is available on Newgrounds under the name "Between Mirrors". Previews A video trailer for Perspective was released on May 21, 2012. It featured previews for some of the levels as well as how to solve them. External links *Perspective feature on Pixel Love Category:Perspective Category:Games Category:Puzzle games